1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an external insulation wall for an external wall, which comprises grid-reinforced insulation boards mechanically anchored by mechanical fixing devices, and more particularly to the external insulation wall for an external wall energy-saving renovation project of an existing building.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional external insulation wall having the insulation board mechanically anchored is a composite wall comprising a base course wall and an insulation board. Because of the low tensile strength and the low flexural strength of the insulation board, a steel wire mesh or a glass fiber mesh cloth is usually adopted to strengthen the surface of the insulation board. This structure requires a spacer provided between the steel wire mesh and the surface of the insulation board when the insulation board is fixed, in such a manner that a certain distance exists between the steel wire mesh and the insulation board. Meanwhile, the steel wire mesh and the insulation board are directly fixed on the structure wall, and then both sides of the steel wire mesh are powdered to form 20 mm-thick leveling layers. If the glass fiber mesh cloth is utilized to strengthen the surface of the insulation board, a leveling layer of polymer mortar is firstly applied to the surface of the insulation board, then the glass fiber mesh cloth is buried in the leveling layer, and finally a layer of polymer anti-cracking mortar is applied to the surface of the glass fiber mesh cloth.
However, because of the low peel strength of the insulation board, the above method of adding the leveling layer will directly cause the increment of the load of the external wall insulation board layer. In addition, defects of shifting and unflatness easily occurs in the on-site construction of the steel wire mesh and the glass fiber mesh cloth, which possibly leaves potential dangers of quality, security and stability for the whole external insulation wall. Therefore, the fixing method of the external wall insulation board is required to be improved.